Never Again
by Potter Meets Evans
Summary: Jesse and Suze are engaged. They share an apartment. It looks like it couldn't get any better... But then, an old "friend" shows up out of the blue to try and make things horrible for them. FINISHED!
1. Back From The Airport

**Disclaimer: These characters are Meg Cabot's. I do not own any that may have appeared in one of her books. Any others I made up, though.**

GhostGurl20: Jesse, when are you coming home?

Onceaghost: Susannah, you know I have business to do here in Florida before I can come home.

GhostGurl20: Why couldn't they have had these classes in Nevada? I mean, Florida is on the other coast, for God's sake!

Onceaghost: I know, querida, but I'll be home in a few days, alright?

GhostGurl20: You haven't found any surfer-girls who you have fallen madly in love with and decided to dump me for there, have you?

I just had to know.

Onceaghost: WHAT! Susannah, if I was going to dump you for surfer-girls, I could have done that in California. I love you, remember? We are engaged, for crying out loud!

This was true. I smiled happily down at the ring on my finger.

GhostGurl20: But, maybe they are more attractive in Florida! I don't know!

GhostGurl20: Whatever. That was stupid. I love you, too, Jesse.

Onceaghost: I will see you in a few days querida.

GhostGurl20: I'll see you then, Jesse.

Two days later

I waited anxiously at the airport. His plane was a few hours late. Finally, they announced it. I stood on tip-toe, looking over the crowd for my one true love. I finally spotted him, at the back of the pack. Jesse was such a gentleman. He probably let everyone off before him.

He saw me too. He looked quite surprised. "Susannah, it's 1:00 AM! You should be getting your sleep; you have a 9:00 class tomorrow!" I sighed. Of course he was right. But I just had to come greet him. He'd been gone at a medical class for over two weeks. I missed him. When I told him this, he chuckled. "Let's get you home, querida." He kissed me on the cheek, scooped me up, and carried me out to the parking lot. We drove to the apartment we shared (we WERE engaged, after all).

I slept peacefully that night, because Jesse was beside me once again. Little did I know that I would not be getting such good sleep for a while, after what would happen the next day.


	2. Strange Phone Calls and Movies

**Thanks for your reviews so far, guys-) Keep it up.**

The next morning, when I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at 8:30, Jesse was still asleep, so I wrote him a note and left it on his nightstand.

_Jesse-_

_I have to get to my class. I imagine you have some major jet lag, so I didn't wake you up. But, do you want to do something fun tonight? A movie, maybe, or whatever?_

_Love,_

_Susannah_

A few hours later, I was heading back to the apartment to see if Jesse had woken up, with a considerable amount of Chemistry work, when I literally bumped into an old, uh, _friend_ of mine. True, we had come to an agreement that we would just be friends about 4 years ago, but he was still not exactly my favorite person because of what he tried to do to Jesse. He had tried to keep him from dying in the first place. So that he could have me all to himself. That's right. I ran smack into Paul Slater.

"Why, Suze! What a surprise!" he said, a little too happily. "So how've things been between you and the cowboy lately?" he asked with a grin.

"Just fine, Paul. We're engaged." That wiped the smile right off his face.

"What?"

"We. Are. Engaged. He asked me last month."

"But Suze. You can't be serious. You're still in college!"

"People who are in college have gotten married. Besides, we're waiting 'til after I graduate, and when Jesse finishes medical school."

"Suze, I can't believe you never told me! I thought we were better friends than that." He looked genuinely hurt. But I knew by now never to trust Paul Slater by what you see on the outside. Even if we WERE friends now. He had still tried to keep my boyfriend from meeting me, and had not completely forgiven him for that.

"Well, Paul, it really isn't up to you who I marry. Like it or not, I am tying the knot the love of my life after I get out of this joint." By "this joint" I of course meant college.

"Maybe, Suze. But I think you will change your mind after you see some of the tricks I've got up my sleeve." And with one last sly grin, he walked away. I began to get scared. Who knew what Paul was capable of?

When I finally reached the apartment, I found that Jesse was in the shower. I waited for him to get out, and then he helped me with my Chemistry for a while. Finally, I got sick of it, and said, "So what about that movie?"

Jesse smiled. "Why not? But only if we get to watch the Godfather."

"No way," I said, grinning. "How about Dirty Dancing?"

"You're kidding me, right?" I gave him a look that said, 'No, I am not kidding,' and he finally gave in with a sigh. "All right. But you owe me."

"I owe you…what?"

"THIS!" He pounced on me, and started tickling me. Then the phone rang.

I answered it, still breathing hard. "Hello?"

"Hello, Suze."

Paul. I had forgotten all about him.

"What do you want?"

"Suze, I know how much he abuses you. I mean, come on. You know you hate the guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"That cowboy. He takes advantage of you, doesn't he?"

"What are you talking about? Jesse wouldn't do that! Is this about our engagement?"

"Oh, yes, about that. Is it still on?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be on?"

"No reason." And he hung up.

Jesse asked me who it was. But I knew if I told him, he would find out where Paul lived, and beat him up.

"Oh, nobody."

"It was not nobody, Susannah. You looked scared when you were talking. Who was it? Tell me, Susannah." He got this sort of wild look in his eye, like he wanted to kill whoever it was that had made me so scared.

"It's nothing, Jesse."

"Susannah. Tell me, or I will find out on my own." I sighed. I didn't want to do it. But I told him. About everything. From bumping into Paul earlier that day, to the phone call that made no sense.

"…and then he asked me if my engagement with you was still on. And I asked him why it wouldn't be on, but he didn't tell me." Jesse was hanging on every word I said. He seemed to digest it all.

Then he said, "Don't worry, Susannah. Whatever Slater is up to…it will never ruin my relationship with you. I love you too much for that."

"I'm scared Jesse."

"It's okay, querida. I won't let him do anything to you, or say anything to intimidate you. If he does, I swear I will beat him to a bloody pulp." He put his arm around me.

"So what about that movie?"


	3. An Invitation

**Okay, here goes Chapter 3… Review please!**

_Jesse's POV_

We watched her movie until about 3:00 or 4:00. We were both pretty hungry, since neither of us had lunch, so we decided to go out and get something. Halfway through our cheeseburgers (which were very good), we spotted someone else there that we knew.

I know what you're thinking. Paul, right? You think he followed us to this hamburger joint to give us a hard time while we downed our dinner. While I would not put it past Slater, we actually saw CeeCee and Adam, Susannah's friends. Susannah got up to go talk to them, and as I watched them, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I answered it, expecting it to be someone from medical school. "Hello?"

But no. Of course it wasn't. "Is this the cowboy?" He simply cannot leave us be, can he?

"Listen, Slater, if you don't stop calling us, I will make sure you—"

"Whoa, hold it there. I was wondering if you wanted to…come over later. You know. Hang out. I want to patch things up between us. I feel bad about all the resentful feelings between us. I thought you might want to watch a movie…the Godfather?"

I didn't believe that that was what he wanted, but Nombre De Dios, I didn't want anything to happen to Susannah. I decided that this would be a good opportunity to try and figure out that he was up to. "Fine, Slater. When to you propose we have this…get-together." I tried to sound friendly, but I'm afraid I came across as very cold. Paul, however, didn't seem to notice.

"What about…next weekend?" I could breathe easy again. I knew that if he was planning to do anything to Susannah, he wouldn't do it until I'd been over to his place. For whatever reason he wanted me there.

"That sounds good to me," I said, and began hanging up.

Suddenly, he said, "How are things going with Suze?"

"They are just as good as they were last time you called, Slater."

"If I find out that you are doing anything to her…"

"Paul, I love her too much for that. You know that, don't you?" I was very tired of having this discussion. This was sounding very similar to the conversation Susannah said she had earlier that day with Paul. I hung up.

A few minutes later, Susannah re-joined me. She must have noticed the stony look on my face, because she asked, "Jesse, what is it?" I didn't want to worry her, but I told her anyway. Her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you are going to Paul's house alone. I want to go with you Jesse. I don't know what he is up to, but it can't be any good."

"Querida, I can take care of myself. You will stay at the apartment. My sole concern is making sure you are safe. I don't want Slater to…try anything. Now, finish your food before it gets cold."

_Suze's POV_

I knew Paul was up to something. Even though Jesse told me he could take care of himself, I just had to find out what Paul was up to. I called him.

"Hello?"

"What are you up to?"

"'s speaking?"

"You know perfectly well who is speaking. Paul, why did you invite Jesse to your house? You two hate each other."

"He told you? Damn!" He said a few other colorful things that I will refrain from repeating.

"Why do you insist on trying to break us up?"

"Maybe I just think you are…better-suited with other people."

"Paul, I thought we agreed that we could only be friends."

"No, Suze, you agreed. I obliged. But that was then. I want you, Suze."

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I slammed the phone down. I was disgusted. I was going with Jesse to Paul's, and that was final.


	4. Paul and the Park

**Paul is so…pesky. Hehe. And, I might add, rather obsessive. **

I was able to spend the rest of the evening Paul-free. Jesse and I were contented with an extreme make-out session (which, sadly, didn't go as far as second base. This is what I get for being engaged with someone born in 1830), and began to fall asleep. But then, around 2:30 AM, I woke up with a start. I heard a loud _thump_ on our balcony. (Yes, balcony. It is a very _nice_ apartment that we share). I sat up groggily. Apparently, Jesse had heard it too.

"Querida? Was that you?"

"No, I just woke up. I heard a noise on the balcony."

Hand-in-hand, we walked out onto the balcony. We looked everywhere for whatever might have made the noise. Jesse spotted a squirrel sitting on the railing. He laughed, and walked back into the apartment. But somehow, I knew the squirrel could not have made such a loud noise. It had to be something—or, I thought, _someone_—heavy. I noticed a small piece of paper resting on the cement floor. I picked it up. It was no scrap.

_Suze-_

_I know how you really feel about me. Why don't you just break up with the cowboy already? You know you want me. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes._

_Paul_

Oh, swell. I, of course, showed the note to Jesse. Jesse agreed, sheepishly, having thought that the whole commotion was made by a squirrel, that I should go to the park, but only if he came. I agreed heartily. I did not want to meet Paul Slater in the middle of the night without someone else there. Preferably someone that was capable of beating Paul up if he Tried Anything. Not that I wasn't. But if Paul had me in a death grip, or whatever, it would be really hard.

We arrived at the park within 5 minutes. It wasn't very far from our apartment. I got out of the car. When I didn't see Paul, I told Jesse to go hide behind a tree. If Paul was up to something, I probably wouldn't figure out what it was if Jesse was right there. He agreed, but picked the tree closest to me, about 5 feet. Finally, I spotted Paul sitting on a bench, cross-legged. "Hey, Paul!" I called. I wanted him to come to where _I_ was so that I could stay as close to Jesse as possible.

Paul looked up. "I knew you'd come," he said softly.

"Oh, Paul, cut the crap. I think we both know why I'm here."

"We do, don't we? So you finally got smart and broke up with the cowboy?" I heard a stick snap. I was sure Jesse was ready to pounce on Paul any second…

So I tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. "So what have you been doing the past four years?"

"Oh, I have been improving my shifting skills." So _that's_ why he was acting like such a pill. He probably lost a few brain cells in the process.

"Right," I said, getting kind of peeved. "Like you shifted so gracefully on our balcony a few minutes ago. Uh-huh."

"Well, I had to make a commotion, so that you would go out and find the note."

"Whatever. So do you plan on letting me know what you wanted me here for?"

"Well," he said, striding toward me. "Yes, actually, I do." He was leaning in. I didn't have any time to duck. Closer and closer…he kissed me. Long and hard. I could hear a lot of leaves rustling, now, too. Jesse was becoming very impatient. I tried to wiggle my way out of the kiss, but Paul simply wouldn't let me go. It was when he started snaking his hand up my shirt that I drew the line. Not even my own fiancé did that. I moaned, "Jesse!" Only, since Paul's mouth was still glued to mine, it came out like, "Esseee!" But he got the message, apparently, because seconds later, Paul was forced off me. I tripped and fell onto the ground. I looked up to see Jesse giving Paul a black eye. Did I mention how much I adore my boyfriend?

_Jesse's POV_

He may be Slater, but he can sure fight. I ended up with a bloody nose, a black eye, and what I think is a fractured wrist. But I didn't care. I couldn't believe he had so much as dared lay a finger on my girl. But he did. And that is something I cannot forgive him for. Ever.

Slater ended up knocked out cold, thanks to a well placed punch from yours truly. I left him on the ground. Someone would find him there later. I looked over to see Susannah, huddled on the ground.

"Querida! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jesse," she said shakily. "But you aren't. We have to go see a doctor."

"Susannah, I'm fine. I'm in medical school, remember? It's you I'm worried about. I don't want you anywhere near Paul Slater. I think if I had not thrown him off, he would have gone farther with you. That is what scares me, Susannah—what could have happened to you if I had not been there tonight. I can't always be there for you. Promise me you will never go near Paul Slater—especially if I am not around."

"I promise, Jesse." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I reached out, and wiped them with my finger. "I love you," she added. Gosh, she is so sweet. It is all I can do to stop _me_ from trying anything.

"I love you too, querida. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know. If only every guy on the planet were as sweet as you Jesse." Nombre De Dios, what she could do to a guy! I finally gave in. I couldn't help it. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her, long but softly. When we both came up for air, I said, "Let's go home, querida."


	5. A Failed Plan

**Again, thanks for the reviews…:) More, please!**

_Jesse's POV:_

From then on I went with Susannah everywhere, minus the lady's room, which I stood outside of. I drove her to every class, and made her go with me to all of my own. She wasn't completely bored; it seems her friend Adam has been seeking the same profession as I…but I don't worry about him. He'd never do anything to Susannah, and besides, he's in a serious relationship with that girl CeeCee.

My plan seemed to be working well, until one day when we ran into _him_ again. My querida and I were walking out of my medical class. We were heading for the parking lot, where my car was parked. Then, out of the blue (I suspect he shifted again. Good. That way he can loose all his brain cells and he won't be able to think of a way to steal my querida from me), Slater appears.

_Suze's POV:_

This was getting really, really old. Really, really fast. He couldn't haunt me forever. When was he going to give up? Sheesh. But I can handle Paul Slater. For the most part. Unless he is lying on top of me, forcing me to kiss him and trying to get into my pants. This has happened on a few occasions already. I wasn't very keen on letting it happen again.

And what about that, anyway? If he really loved me like he said he did, he wouldn't be trying to put pressure on me. Besides, I'm taken. And he is nothing—NOTHING—in the gentleman-y department, compared to Jesse. And Jesse is way hotter anyway. But can't he see that I am not turned on by him? That Jesse's got it going for him? You'd think he'd take a leaf out of Jesse's book. But no.

"Hey cowboy," he said. I rolled my eyes. I watched as he beckoned Jesse, and Jesse as he warily moved toward Paul. "Cowboy, you never did come to my house. I really do want to make it up to you. Why don't we go…now?" Jesse looked over at me.

"Querida, you know I have no choice."

"No choice?" I asked. "Jesse, you have plenty of choice if you don't want to go to this jerk's house."

"Now, Suze," Paul said, in this mockingly patient manner. "Jesse should be able to speak for himself."

Jesse, regretfully, turned to me, and mouthed, "I'll see you at home." Then, he walked off with Paul.

"JESSE!" I yelled. But they were already gone.

I went home, and curled up on the sofa, hoping Paul wasn't going to do anything to Jesse.

_Jesse's POV:_

He didn't do anything to me. Instead, he tried to break my heart. But it didn't work. This is roughly how it went:

Paul: So, cowboy—

Me: Slater, get it over with. Whatever you plan on doing.

Paul: Why, can't I spend the evening with a _friend_?

Me: A friend? Yes. Me? No.

Paul: Fine then. Let me get down to business.

He took out a small tape recorder and played.

I heard Susannah's voice: Is this about our engagement?

Paul's voice: Oh, about that. Is it still on?

Susannah: Yeah. Why wouldn't it be on?

Paul: No reason… I love you, Suze.

Susannah: I…love…you.

Paul: See you later Suze.

"You see? Suze doesn't really love you."

"I don't think so Slater. That sounded very much like the conversation that she had the other day with you on the phone. I think you recorded the phone calls, and then modified it so that it sounded like she said that. That's why the last part sounded all broken up…because she didn't really say that."

_Paul's POV:_

Damn it! The cowboy actually figured it out. I thought that he wasn't supposed to know anything about technology, being born in 1830. But I still have other tricks up my sleeve… I'll get Suze to realize how much she loves me if it kills me. And I will get rid of the cowboy in the process.

_Suze's POV:_

Jesse got home shortly after. He looked mad. Not just angry. _Mad._ He told me what Paul tried to do. I gasped. "Oh my God, Jesse, what if it had worked? Promise me that you will never believe anything that Paul says about me. Or about anything else."

"It's okay, querida. The guy is a downright…what is it? Oh, yeah, jerk. He thinks I don't know anything, being from the 19th century. But I watched the world become what it is now; I was there when the first car was invented. I watched as trains started crossing the country. I saw the first planes fly. I heard and felt the excitement when Edison invented the light bulb. I know these things. More than he would ever guess."

"I know Jesse."

The rest of the evening was peaceful. But I just couldn't fall to sleep, knowing that Paul was still trying to break Jesse and I up.


	6. Happy Birthday?

**It's been a few days since I've been on…**

_Jesse's POV:_

We didn't see Paul any more that month. Meanwhile, Susannah and I were rather busy on our own. It was my birthday, and Susannah did something for me. Something I'll never forget…

_Suze's POV:_

Two days before his birthday, I started my plan. I called CeeCee up, and we went shopping (bleh!) for a purple dress that was about four inches above my knees that CeeCee said made me look "super sexy." I wasn't exactly looking for sex appeal, but…hey, it would work.

After the dress, we went for shoes. I hate shopping.

We were able to find a fabulous pair for a decent price that I wouldn't break my ankle in. Then, we went out for the cake, as I am not very good at all when it comes to baking myself. Did I mention that I hate shopping?

By the time I got home, I was exhausted. I had left the cake at CeeCee's so that Jesse wouldn't see it and figure it out.

"Hey," I said when I saw Jesse. I sank down on the bed.

"Hey," Jesse said, smiling. "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Out. With CeeCee. We went shopping."

"You hate shopping." You got that right, babe.

"Yeah, well, CeeCee wanted to go."

"Uh-huh." Jesse didn't look as if he believed me but he didn't question any further.

Two days later

"You sure I look okay, Cee?"

"Okay? No way."

"Really? What's wrong?"

"Hon, you don't just look okay. You look fabulous."

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. Now that I think about it, I did look pretty hot.

But no one looked hotter than Jesse when he came home from class. He was really surprised. He looks really good when he is surprised. In fact, he looks good when he is anything.

I had decorated the entire apartment with confetti and signs that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSE!" I had turned out all the lights and placed the cake in the center of the table, and lit all the candles, so that that was the only light.

"Querida…you didn't have to do this…" This made me worried.

"Well, don't you like it?"

"…but I'm glad you did." He pulled me into this huge hug that eventually turned into this wonderful kiss. I couldn't help it. I tore off his shirt. I was itching to get under there to his perfect abs.

Unfortunately, the kiss eventually ended. By then half of Jesse's clothes were off, and I have a feeling mine would have been, too, had I not been wearing that stupid dress. Anyway, it was all good again when Jesse said, "You look beautiful, Susannah. Now, let's have some cake." He blew out the candles and offered me a piece, which I gladly accepted. I was pretty hungry. It had been all I could do not to wipe all the frosting off the cake with my finger when I had been putting it out on the table. After we finished the cake, I said to Jesse, "That's not all."

"That's not all what, querida?"

"I mean, your evening isn't over yet." I buttoned his shirt back up, and I handed him a napkin. "We," I said, excitement building in my voice. "Are going dancing."

He looked at me. Now he was really surprised. "Really, querida? You know how much I love to dance. I was practically born knowing how to salsa. Of course I will go with you." In fact, I was hoping he would drive me, too, because I wasn't 100 sure where this place was. When I told him this, he laughed. "Of course, querida."

So that's how we ended up going dancing on a Friday afternoon.

_Jesse's POV:_

She didn't have to do it for me, she really didn't. But she did, out of the kindness of her heart.

Anyway, we were leaving the dance club, where I had just taught Susannah about 5 different dances, when I heard my friend John calling to me. "Hey, man! We're going over to Laura's to hang out for a little while. Wanna come?"

I hesitated. I knew this party would probably involve alcohol. I also knew that I would have to drive Susannah home. But in the end, I ended up going anyway. With Susannah. I guess from some perspectives, it was really fun, and it was a good thing that we went. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed myself. Too much, almost. But then, others may say it wasn't such a good idea. This is the opinion I hold.

_Suze's POV:_

We went to this Laura girl's house. I was really interested, because I had never been to any of Jesse's friend's parties. I had also never had a drink. This was something I really wanted to try.

When we got there, we hung out a lot. Mostly, we talked to some of Jesse's friends and watched people get wasted, while we did, too. I had had about 5 bottles of beer and counting, and I was completely delusional. I could tell Jesse was, too. Heck, we all were. But that night, when Jesse and I finally went home—we walked. Laura's house, incidentally, was only about a half a mile from our apartment, and even in is not-so-sober self, Jesse refused to start the car, even. So we walked.

That night, a lot of things happened. I was, after all, 20, but whatever. My mom would have never liked it.

Although, I can't say I regretted it. That was the best damn night of my life.

And if I were going to lose my virginity to someone, I was glad it was Jesse. That is all I have to say. Too bad Paul had to come along the next day and ruin it all. Again.

**A/N: Since this thing is only PG-13, I didn't go into any details. Yeah, I didn't really want to. But that's okay, everyone gets an idea of things… And you all know that Jesse would have never, ever done that if he had been sober. He's really gonna be hard on himself…**


	7. Happily Ever After

**Okay…Chapter 7! **

_Jesse's POV:_

I cannot believe that we did that. We weren't even married! But we did it anyway.

I should not have gone to that party. I knew there would be alcohol, but I decided to go anyway! I am the most despicable person on the planet.

_Suze's POV:_

Jesse really started beating himself up over what happened that night. For me, however, that was the best night of my life.

"Jesse, really, it's okay! I'm 20, Jesse, I can take care of myself. Don't beat yourself up for it. Please?"

He sighed. "I just hope that I didn't do anything. Susannah, we didn't even use protection!"

Now it was my turn to sigh. I didn't say anything. I just silenced him with a kiss.

Then, we heard the door slam. I had forgotten to lock it the night before…

…and in came Paul.

He had a very expressionless look on his face. But then, suddenly, he reached out and pulled me into a kiss so deep it was suffocating. Good thing I was able to pull away this time. I pushed him away. "What are you doing?" I shouted.

He smiled smugly. "Trying to make you see how much better I am at kissing than Rico Suave, here. How much more I could give you…Suze, my parents are filthy rich. This guy…Suze, this guy is going into medical school. Don't you see that I could beat _him_ in, well…_anything?_

"If that were true, Paul," I said, my voice steady but my heart pounding. "Then he would so not be kicking your rear when it comes to winning my affections, now would he?" Jesse put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Paul," Jesse said. "But if this is the way it's going to be…"

Paul looked excited. "You mean you finally admit that I could give Suze so much more?"

Jesse laughed, but rather unpleasantly. "The only thing you could give Susannah is unwanted children and possibly a few STD's."

Paul scowled. "What did you mean, then?"

That was when I cleared my throat.

_Jesse's POV:_

"Paul," Susannah said. "No matter how much you chase me—and threaten to do things to my boyfriend, succeed or not—I will never feel that way about you. Okay? We can never be anything but friends or enemies. I wouldn't mind being your friend. But you have to decide. Are you going to follow me all through my marriage until I'm an old bat? I mean, come on, Paul. If you continue to try and force something between us, we will remain enemies. But if you just admit now that we can be nothing but friends—and mean it sincerely—we can be friends for life. I'm not the right person for you, Paul. You need to find someone who can love you." Wow. I could not have explained what I was trying to say better myself.

Paul interrupted, "And why can't you love me?" His voice was shaky. This made me proud of my querida. Too proud, perhaps, because then Paul added, to me, "And you stop looking so smug." But not really all that convincingly.

Susannah looked tired. "I can't give it to you, Paul, because we aren't right for each other. Okay? I thought you figured that out four years ago. I was wrong. This isn't a game, Paul. I'm not teasing with you. It's either you become my friend or you leave this apartment. And if you choose to leave, you'd better not come back."

_Paul's POV:_

Those words hit me like thunder. I never thought I'd see the day when Suze Simon would actually say that to me. I mean, I knew I'd been a pig to her, but those words…. **"It's either you become my friend or you leave this apartment. And if you choose to leave, you'd better not come back." **Now that I looked at it, I supposed Suze and I never really did click. I guess I was in it for the wild goose chase. But I couldn't. I couldn't stay and later, probably laugh with her, and talk to her on a daily basis, knowing that I couldn't have her, and that I'd been such a pig to her.

So I did her a favor. I never darkened her doorstep again.

_Suze's POV:_

I couldn't believe it. He was gone.

The good thing, though, was that he never came back. Ever.

I guess he found himself a girl and lived happily ever after.

I know Jesse and I sure did.

**Okay, that's the end of this one! Did you like it? I will probably start a sequel soon, but it will only be set a few months after this one… **


End file.
